


The Western Way

by Kagome1703



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagome1703/pseuds/Kagome1703
Summary: Erst, als der grüne Gnom dir seinen Stab mit den widerwärtigen Köpfen daran auf deinen Kopf schlug, merktest du, dass er wohl mit dir redete. Drei Sekunden lang sahst du den Gnom sprachlos an (und dieses mal lag es sicher nicht daran, dass du kein Japanisch konntest), dann, als er erneut zum Schlag ausholte, fingst du den Stab ab. Dem Gnom klappte der Mund auf und fing an zu schimpfen. Zumindest nahmst du das an, denn es klang nicht wirklich nett was das Ding da vor sich hin blubberte. Du kraustest die Stirn, als der Gnom anfing dir den Stab aus den Händen reißen zu wollen. Ernsthaft? Kurzerhand entrisst du ihm den Stab und schlugst ihm, wie er eben dir, auf den Kopf. Dreimal schnell hintereinander, um genau zu sein. „Böses Etwas.“ '





	

 

**The Western Way**

Obwohl du nun seit fast 100 Jahren in Japan lebtest, konntest die Sprache noch immer nicht sprechen. Hier und da konntest du ein paar Worte wie Danke und Ja, aber die Sprache selbst hat eine Struktur, die du 'willkürlich', 'schwachsinnig' und, in deinen ganz schwachen Momenten, 'bösartig' nanntest. Diese Sprache war nichts für Durchschnittshirne – und deines war eindeutig durchschnittlich. Männer und Frauen benutzten andere Worte, Kinder noch einmal andere und je nachdem wo man sich gerade aufhielt, wurde in einem vollkommen anderen Akzent gesprochen – einen, den du natürlich noch nicht kanntest _._ _Wenn_ du denn überhaupt etwas verstandest...

Ein leises seufzen entwich dir, als du zu dem Dämon sahst, der einige Meter vor dir, den Rücken dir zugewandt, vollkommen reglos dastand. Sein weißes Haar reichte fast bis auf den Boden und waren fast genauso auffällig wie seine goldenen Augen, deren Kälte dir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen und dein Herz widersinnigerweise im doppelten Tempo von innen gegen deine Brust hämmern ließ. Allein die Erinnerung an den Blick, den er dir vorhin zugeworfen hatte, ließ dich einen halben Schritt zurückweichen, obwohl das völlig dumm und, viel wichtiger, sinnlos war. Er hätte dich vorhin töten können, als du, mit deinen minderwertigen Japanisch, irgendetwas furchtbar unhöfliches gesagt hattest, oder gerade eben, als du gestolpert und gegen ihn geprallt warst – sein Blick war, nachdem er sich postwendend zu dir umgedreht und dich gegen einen Baum geschleudert hatte, durchaus tödlich gewesen. Er war schneller als du, stärker als du – und er schien beschlossen zu haben, dass du ihm, für die wundervolle Nettigkeit dich nicht umgebracht zu haben als du ihn durch mangelnde Ausdrucksfähigkeit beleidigt hattest, nun zu Diensten sein musstest.

**Das** hattest du verstanden, auch, wenn du dich anfangs absichtlich dumm gestellt hattest. Ein Schwert unter der Nase hatte dich dann wie einen braven Cockerspaniel grinsen und nicken lassen. 

Erneut musstest du seufzen, was den Yokai (das hoffentlich  _ richtige  _ japanische Wort für Dämon, obwohl es da wohl auch zig Varianten zu geben schien) dazu bewog, sich halb zu dir zu drehen und dich zu mustern. Dir stieg das Blut in den Kopf, eine Eigenschaft, die du als einzige Dämonin zu haben schienst, und erwidertest trotzig seinen Blick. Er hatte ja Recht, Dämonen seufzten nicht, niemals. Das tatest nur du – sollte er es doch schlucken und damit leben, verdammt! Du hattest deinen Umgang mit Menschen schon stark eingeschränkt, nicht zuletzt, da man hier in Nippon, wie die Einheimischen ihr Land nannten, viel empfindlicher auf dich reagierten als die in Europa.

Du zaubertest ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf deine Lippen und hobst in einer (hoffentlich) internationalen Geste die Hände etwas nach oben, als der Yokai in einer stummen Frage die Augenbraue hob. Erwartete er wirklich eine Antwort? War ihm wirklich nicht klar, dass du nicht nur so tatest als würdest du seine Sprache nicht sprechen, sondern es _tatsächlich_ nicht konntest? Er sagte etwas, aber auch wenn seine Stimme wirklich, wirklich wundervoll klang und du ihr liebend gern den ganzen Tag über zugehört hättest, konntest du nichts anderes tun als ihm verständnislos in die goldenen Augen zu sehen. Verdammt in drei Teufels Namen, du hättest diese Sprache besser lernen sollen! 100 Jahre waren dafür doch wirklich genug Zeit!Aber sie klang so anders als die anderen Sprachen die du kanntest, auch vollkommen anders als Mandarin, welches du in China gelernt hattest. _Dafür_ hattest du nur zwei Jahrzehnte gebraucht...

Wieder sagte der Yokai etwas und zucktest mit den Schultern – offensichtlich ein Fehler, denn im nächsten Moment fandest du dich, eine Klaue des Yokai an deinem Hals, an einen Baum gepresst wieder. Du hörtest das Holz knirschen – ein Mensch wäre jetzt tot. _Heilige Mutter Gottes! War der schnell! Und stark!_ Deine Füße baumelten gut einen halben Meter über den Boden!

Der Yokai zischte etwas das du nicht verstandest – dämlicher Akzent! - aber ganz eindeutig nicht freundlich klang.

Dann ließ er dich so abrupt wieder los, dass du dich nur mit Mühe und einigen nicht gerade würdevollen Verrenkungen davor bewahren konntest auf die Knie zu fallen. Kaum dass deine Füße den Boden berührten machtest du einen Satz zur Seite, in dem Glauben, dies könne nur förderlich für deine Gesundheit sein.

Es war nicht das erste Mal in deinem Leben, dass du eine Situation falsch einschätztest. Aber dafür war es mit Abstand das demütigendste Mal.

Kaum hattest du die ausweichende Bewegung zu Ende geführt und zwei Meter Abstand zwischen dich und den japanischen Dämon gebracht, stand dieser schon wieder vor dir. Du konntest nicht einmal mehr deine Augen erschrocken aufreißen, als der Schmerz auch schon in deiner Wange explodierte. Nur der Arm des Yokai, der sich wie von selbst an deine Hüfte gelegt hatte und dich nun stützte, hinderte dich daran zusammenzusacken. Fassungslos starrtest du dem Dämon in die Augen und nur mit Mühe konntest du verhindern, dass dein Mund dir aufklappte. Ungläubig fuhrst du mit deiner Hand an deine rechte Wange. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus – noch hinderte der Schock dein Gehirn daran den Schmerz als solchen wahrzunehmen und etwas anderes zu tun als einfach nur zu existieren. Als du deine Hand zurückzogst waren deine Fingerspitzen rot von Blut. Nun klappte dein Mund doch auf.

Deine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln, deine Wange langsam aber sicher zu brennen und wenn du es nicht besser wüsstest, würdest du behaupten, der Yokai hätte eine Art Säure benutzt. Ja, Dämonen konnten einen so Schlagen, dass die Haut aufplatzte. Aber eine solche Verletzung heilte binnen Sekunden!

Langsam sahst du wieder zu dem Yokai auf. Als dein Blick dem seinen traf, begann dein Hirn langsam aber sicher wieder seinen Dienst aufzunehmen.

Er hatte dich geschlagen.

_Er_ hatte _dich_ geschlagen!

Er hatte dich _geschlagen_ , verdammt!

Ohne Grund!

Einfach so!

_Warum, zur Hölle, hatte er das getan?!_

Man lief doch nicht durch die Gegend, gabelte irgendwelche fremden Dämoninnen auf, schleppte sie über die halbe Insel und _Ohrfeigte_ sie dann! _Nicht ohne Grund!_

Mit einem Mal wurde dir die Hand an deiner Hüfte bewusst, wie verflucht _selbstverständlich_ sie dort lag und wie _verdammt wenig_ Recht sie doch hatte, dort zu sein. Wie ein kaltes Feuer breitete sich die Wut in dir aus, füllte dich bis in den letzten Winkel aus und berührte die Quelle deiner Dämonenenergie. Du konntest die Mordlust in dir spüren und sie nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Du **wolltest** dich auf ihn stürzen, du **wolltest** ihm seine verdammten goldenen Augen auskratzen und du **wolltest** ihm seine dämlichen Haare in Brand stecken! Bei Gott, er hatte es verdient! Die Seraphim* sollten ihn holen!

Du schlucktest deine Wut hinunter. Dieser... dieser.... Kerl hatte dich für _nichts_ geschlagen und du wolltest wirklich nicht ausprobieren was er tun würde, solltest du deinen Fantasien freien Lauf lassen. Langsam, um jede weitere Provokation zu vermeiden wandest du dich aus seinem Griff. Rückwärts gehen entferntest du dich etwas von ihm. Etwas wie Überraschung blitzte in den Augen des Yokai auf, allerdings war es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden wie es aufgetaucht war.

Er sagte etwas und du verstandest natürlich nicht. Hatte er das etwa immer noch nicht verstanden? Du spanntest deinen Kiefer an, atmetest einmal tief durch und antwortetest dann in einem bemüht gleichmütigen Ton:

„Selbst wenn ich auch nur ein verfluchtes Wort verstanden hätte, würde meine Antwort sicher nicht angenehm ausfallen.“ am liebsten hättest du getobt, geschrien und ihm sämtliche Schimpfwörter in allen dir bekannten Sprachen – 9, und brüchig Japanisch – an dem Kopf geworfen, aber du hingst an deinem Leben. Du hattest nur dieses eine und mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich so daran zu leben...

Sekundenlang starrte der Yokai dich an und du starrtest trotzig zurück. Etwas, das sich beinahe anhörte wie ein Seufzen, ertönte, dann drehte der Yokai sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ach, also durfte er seufzen? Nur du nicht? Toll. Einfach ganz toll. Idiot.

Du sahst es als die stumme Aufforderung die es war und folgtest ihm schweigend, so, wie schon in den vergangenen zwei Tagen.

 

Die Wanderung dauerte die ganze Nacht an und dieses Mal bekamst du keine Pause. Ärgerlicherweise konntest du nichts anderes tun als den Hinterkopf des Yokai anzustarren und auch wenn du mit allen Mitteln versuchtest ihm mithilfe von Telepathie Kopfschmerzen anzuhexen. Leider hattest du der Haitianischen Frau nicht wirklich zugehört, als diese dir versucht hatte beizubringen wie man jemanden Kopfschmerzen bescherte... du machtest das lieber auf die altmodische Weise. Als du aber angefangen hattest ziemlich schief ein Liedchen zu summen, hatte dir das einen warnenden Blick eingebracht. Pfeifen fand dein Begleiter wohl auch nicht so toll (dein Rücken konnte davon jetzt ein Liedchen singen) und 'Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst...' fiel leider wegen der Sprachbarriere auch weg. Vielleicht solltest du doch einmal versuchen, wer von euch beiden schneller rennen konnte...?

Noch so in Gedanken bemerktest du fast zu spät dass dein Begleiter stehen geblieben war. Erst, als das Fell auf seiner Schulter bereits an deiner Nasenspitze kitzelte, hieltst du abrupt inne. Ein Niesen deinerseits brachte dir einen weiteren seltsamen Blick ein und dein antwortendes Seufzen ließ dich nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Baum zu deiner rechten machen.

„Auaaaa! Man! Das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig, oder? Japaner! Wirklich!“ brabbeltest du. Eine Hand an deinen Rücken, die andere zur Stütze auf dem Boden, rappeltest du dich auf. Diese dämlichen japanischen Yokai! So steif und förmlich! „Herr im Himmel, ich will nach Hause! Da hat man wenigstens keine Probleme mit anderen Dämonen!“ nein, in Europa war alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen... ja, klar, das Inquisitionskommando der katholischen Kirche _liebte_ Dämonen.... jedes mal wenn sie einen fanden, entzündeten sie ein Freudenfeuer.... mit dem Dämon mittendrin, versteht sich.

Dein Selbsterhaltungstrieb ließ dich schließlich schnappend den Mund schließen, als du dem Blick des Yokai (erneut) begegnetest. Trotz dämonischer Selbstheilungskräfte schmerzte deine Wange noch immer. Doch Säure?

Dennoch schobst du fast schon herausfordernd das Kinn etwas nach vorn als 'dein' Yokai sich etwas zu dir umwandte. Dafür hättest du selbst in Europa eine verdient (Gott bewahre, du selbst hättest dir am liebsten eine mitgegeben), aber dein Begleiter schien irgendwie anders zu sein als der Durchschnittsdämon. Ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln, dann wandte er sich wortlos von dir ab und ging den seichten Hügel hinunter.

Direkt auf ein Menschendorf zu.

Dir wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und deine Gesichtszüge verselbstständigten sich. Er wollte doch nicht etwa da durch?! Die Menschen in Japan neigten zu Überreaktionen was die Dämonen anging. Sie würden unter Garantie angreifen! Und das würde tödlich für sie enden, bei deinem Begleiter!

Tausend mögliche Ereignisse schossen dir durch den Kopf und gerade, als du dich dazu entschlossen hattest einen Heldentod zu sterben bei dem Versuch die Menschen in diesem Dorf zu beschützen, bewegte sich ein Erdhaufen vor einer der Hütten. Du, schon halb los gerannt, erstarrtest mitten in der Bewegung. Mit recht wenig Eleganz kamst du stolpernd zum stehen. Dein Mund klappte auf als ein, anscheinend verschlafener, Kopf aus dem Haufen in die Höhe schoss – einem **Drachen** kopf!

Du schlucktest und schieltest zu deinem Begleiter, welcher gerade eine kleine Brücke überquerte und direkt auf die Hütte mit dem Drachen zuging. Unauffällig sahst du nach rechts und links, versuchtest abzuschätzen ob hier noch mehr skurrile Lebewesen durch die Gegend liefen.... als der Drache auch schon aufstand und bewies, dass er gleich zwei Köpfe hatte. Klasse. Das brauchte die Welt. Einen Zweiköpfigen Drachen.

Kopfschüttelnd ranntest du hinter deinem Yokai her. Als ein grüner Gnom mit einem Wanderstab aus der Hütte trat kamst du ins Stolpern. Ein eingehenderer Blick zu dem Wanderstab, an dessen Ende zwei **Schrumpfköpfe** befestigt waren, ließen dich die Augen aufreißen – und mit einem Platschen in den Bach fallen. Prustend kamst du an die Oberfläche, strampeltest dich mühsam an den Rand und zogst dich hoch. Keuchend und tropfnass kamst du oben an. Wo du einem Blick aus grün geschlitzten Augen begegnetest.

„Braver Drache?“

Das zweiköpfige Ungetüm schnaufte, stupste dich, vielleicht spielerisch, an und beförderte dich damit erneut in den Bach.

„Böser Drache, eindeutig!“ knurrtest du verärgert, eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischend. Der Drache grunzte nur und zog von dannen. Wie, bei allen Heiligen, war der überhaupt so schnell hierher gekommen? Oh. Natürlich. Er konnte fliegen.

Kopfschüttelnd kamst du erneut auf die Beine und sprangst, dieses Mal daran denkend dass du das konntest, einfach ans Ufer zurück. Dort erlebtest du gleich den nächsten Schock: der grüne Gnom kam schnatternd auf dich zu, während ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn, _freudestrahlend_ mit deinem Begleiter sprach. Dein Mund klappte (schon wieder) auf und erst, als der grüne Gnom dir seinen Stab mit den widerwärtigen Köpfen daran auf deinen Kopf schlug, merktest du, dass er wohl mit dir redete. Drei Sekunden lang sahst du den Gnom sprachlos an (und dieses mal lag es sicher nicht daran, dass du kein Japanisch konntest), dann, als er erneut zum Schlag ausholte, fingst du den Stab ab. Dem Gnom klappte der Mund auf und fing an zu schimpfen. Zumindest nahmst du das an, denn es klang nicht wirklich nett was das Ding da vor sich hin blubberte. Du kraustest die Stirn, als der Gnom anfing dir den Stab aus den Händen reißen zu wollen. Ernsthaft? Kurzerhand entrisst du ihm den Stab und schlugst ihm, wie er eben dir, auf den Kopf. Dreimal schnell hintereinander, um genau zu sein.

„Böses Etwas.“

Das so betitelte 'Etwas' starrte dich mit Tränen in den Augen ungläubig an. Dann sah es zu deinem Begleiter, kreischte etwas, deutete anschuldigend auf dich.... und wurde ignoriert. Also stand es in der Hackordnung weiter unten als du. Gut. Etwas anderes wäre nämlich wirklich beleidigend gewesen

„Da. Nimm das eklige Ding.“ auffordernd hieltest du dem grünen Alptraum den Stab unter die Nase. Dir war klar, dass der Gnom kein Wort verstand, allerdings wolltest du nicht ewig schweigen. Das lag dir einfach nicht. Zögernd nahm der Gnom den Stab, fing an zu schimpfen... und bekam von dir einen Freiflug geschenkt, als du ihm kräftig in den Hintern tratst. Ja ja, die Hackordnung lebe hoch!

Zufrieden die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt sahst du dem Gnom dabei zu, wie er mit einem 'Platsch' im Bach landete. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf deinem Gesicht. Angestauter Frust tat der Haut gar nicht gut! Himmelherrgott sei Dank gab es die Hackordnung.... äh, Rangordnung. Was auch immer, alles was unter dir stand war -

„Nä...“ etwas, nein, jemand, zupfte an deinem Ärmel. Neugierig sahst du nach hinten – direkt in zwei Haselnussbraune Augen. Neugierige, warme braune Kinderaugen.

„Hey... Wie kann ich helfen?“

Das Mädchen lächelte und zeigte auf sich. Langsam und verständlich sagte sie „Rin.“ dann deutete sie auf dich. Augenblicklich flog ihr dein Herz zu: der erste _Mensch_ in Japan der mit dir redete! Der nicht wegrannte oder mit Mistgabel und Fackel auf dich losging!

Ebenso langsam wie das Mädchen sagtest du deinen Namen. Und erntetest nur einen verwirrten Blick. Rin versuchte deinen Namen zu wiederholen, was aber mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Seufzend schütteltest du den Kopf. Japaner!

Kurz schien das Mädchen ratlos, dann strahlte sie auf einmal. Ohne jede Scheu fasste sie nach deiner Hand und zog dich lachend Richtung Dorf.

 

Zwei Tage später hattest du die Dorfpriesterin Kaede, eine alte Frau von der du kaum glauben konntest dass sie noch durch die Gegend wanderte, und den Bruder (schwer zu erkennen war das nun wirklich nicht) deines Begleiters, Inu Yasha, kennengelernt. Kurioserweise war der ein Halbdämon. Und ständig schlecht gelaunt, das Ekel. Dann waren da noch der Mönch Miroku, der, seltsamerweise, mit einer Frau Namens Sango verheiratet zu sein schien. Die beiden hatten sogar Kinder. Ja, Mehrzahl. Dein Begleiter hieß, wie du Rin, die in einer Tour auf dich einredete und sich nicht daran störte das du kein Wort verstandest, entnommen hattest, Sesshomaru. Oder so ähnlich. Du warst keinen Deut besser in der Aussprache ihrer Namen, als die Japaner in deinem. Keiner von ihnen hatte deinen Namen richtig aussprechen können, jeder hatte ihn weiter verstümmelt. Jetzt nannten sie dich Ane-san**.

Deinen Begleiter hattest du seit deiner Ankunft hier nicht mehr gesehen – er schien sich förmlich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Zu gern hättest du jemanden nach ihm gefragt, allerdings gab es da noch dieses kleine Verständigungsproblem, dass du bisher noch nicht hattest lösen können.

Gerade saßt du mit Rin vor der Hütte der alten Kaede. Rin versuchte dir ein bisschen Japanisch beizubringen. Mehr schlecht als recht, aber dir war alles lieb, solange du nur endlich diese vermaledeite Sprache meistern würdest. Jetzt wusstest du zumindest schon einmal was Baum, Hütte, Schüssel, Gras und noch ein paar weitere alltägliche Sachen bedeuteten. Anscheinend hatten die Japaner aber keine Worte für „ich“, „mir“ und „ihnen“ die du benutzen konntest ohne ausgesprochen unverschämt zu klingen. Kein Wunder also, dass dein Lieblingsdämon dich mehrfach mit verschiedenen Bäumen bekannt gemacht hatte.

Rin deutete auf einen Krug und du kramtest in deiner Erinnerung nach dem Wort. In einer grauenvollen Aussprache, die viel mehr nach Mandarin klang, sagtest du die Vokabel, was Rin lachend den Kopf schütteln ließ. Sie wiederholte das Wort für dich noch einmal und du prägtest es dir ein. Zumindest versuchtest du es.

„Weißt du was, Rin? Hier ist es vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schlecht...“ du strecktest dich und lehntest dich gegen die Hüttenwand. Rin sah dich nur fragend an, schien dann aber zu verstehen und lächelte. Sie war wirklich ein Schatz. Nur: was hatte sie zu Sesshomaru verschlagen? Oder ihn zu ihr? Eine romantische Beziehung hatten die beiden nicht (glücklicherweise – die kleine hatte wohl gerade eine Ausbildung zur Dorfpriesterin begonnen, wobei es da noch eine andere Auszubildende Priesterin zu geben schien).

Du atmetest tief ein und schlosst die Augen, einige Sekunden lang nur die Sonne genießend, die dein Gesicht wärmte. Für einige Minuten herrschte Ruhe, ehe Rin an dem Ärmel deines Oberteils zupfte und, als du die Augen aufschlugst, auf eine Blume deutete. „Hana.“

 

„Du verstehst mich!“ quietschtest du freudestrahlend.

„Äh.... ja. In meiner Zeit kann fast jeder Englisch.“ antwortete die Priesterin vor dir, peinlich berührt von deinem Gefühlsausbruch. Ihr Akzent war grausam, aber zumindest verstandest du, was sie sagte.

„Echt? Na, Englisch ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingssprache, aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich sie sprechen kann!“ brabbeltest du und fasstest nach den Händen der Priesterin. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich _schrecklich_ es ist, wenn du kaum ein Wort von dem verstehst, was die ganzen Leute um dich herum sagen! Und ich habe mich so bemüht, japanisch zu lernen, ehrlich! Gott sei mein Zeuge, ich war so verzweifelt, dass kannst du dir nicht vorstellen! Ich -“

„Warte, warte! Nicht so schnell! So gut bin ich nicht!“ unterbrach die Priesterin dich. Dein breites Grinsen geriet keine Sekunde ins Wanken, zu glücklich warst du darüber, endlich mal wieder mit jemandem reden zu können. „Also: woher kommst du? Und was machst du in Japan?“

Also begannst du, langsamer und deutlicher als zuvor, zu erzählen: Du erzähltest von deiner Familie, von deinen vielen Schwestern und Brüdern, von deinen Eltern und wie du in Europa gelebt hattest, wie dich das Fernweh gepackt hatte und du begonnen hattest zu reisen. Erst nur in Europa, Deutschland, England, Spanien, Frankreich. Dann warst du immer weiter nach Osten gezogen, warst von Russland nach China gereist, von dort aus hattest du dich wieder westlich gehalten und Afrika erkundet. Da es dir dort zu warm gewesen war, warst du wieder Richtung Nordosten gezogen und du hattest die viele Inselstaaten besucht, bis du schließlich hier, in Japan, gelandet warst. Du erzähltest von den vielen verschiedenen Menschen denen du begegnet warst und von all den Abenteuern, die du in den letzten Jahrhunderten erlebt hattest.

Die Priesterin, Rin nannte sie Kagome, hörte zu, übersetzte für Rin und den kleinen grünen Gnom, die beide gebannt zuhörten. Hin und wieder fragte Rin etwas, dass Kagome für dich übersetzen musste. Einmal fragte sogar der Zwerg etwas und du antwortetest freundlich, auch, wenn er dir noch immer unsympathisch war.

 

„Du bist seit 100 Jahren in Japan. Und sprichst kaum japanisch?“ Kagome schüttelte den Kopf, während es dieses mal an dir war, peinlich berührt zu sein.

„Na ja... es ist eine schwere Sprache.“ murmeltest du, wusstest aber, dass das eine lahme Entschuldigung war. „Aber wie kommt es, dass du Englisch kannst?“

Dieses mal war es an dir, gespannt zuzuhören. Kagome erzählte dir die erstaunlichsten Dinge: das sie aus einer anderen Zeit kam, dass sie die Wiedergeburt der Priesterin war, die das Juwel der Vier Seelen gehütet hatte (was auch immer das Juwel auch sein sollte) und von dem Halbdämonen Naraku. Am erstaunlichsten für dich war allerdings, dass sie mit Inu Yasha verheiratet war. Nun, dein Motto war 'Jedem das Seine' und wenn Kagome damit glücklich war.... konntest du sie trotzdem nicht verstehen.

„Dieses Juwel, dass dieser Halbdämon wollte. In Europa gibt es etwas ähnliches. Ein Kruzifix, der jeden Dämon läutern kann.“

„Ich denke, so etwas gibt es überall auf der Welt.“ antwortete Kagome und du nicktest. Tatsächlich warst du fast überall auf ähnliche, magische Gegenstände gestoßen. Jede Kultur hatte nun einmal ihre eigenen Legenden und Artefakte.

„Wenn du willst, bringe ich dir Japanisch bei“ sagte Kagome nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. „Ich studiere im Moment, deswegen habe ich nicht so viel Zeit, aber ich habe irgendwo noch mein altes Englischbuch. Da sind zumindest Vokabeln drin, die du lernen könntest, und der Rest sollte sich schon ergeben.“

 

So kam es, dass du den Großteil des Tages allein auf der Lichtung zubrachtest, auf der der Brunnen stand, der Kagome ein Tor zwischen den Zeiten war. Im Schneidersitz saßt du zwischen dem Waldrand und dem Brunnen auf dem Boden, das Buch auf deinem Schoß und lerntest einzelne Worte. Du wusstest, dass dies der beste Weg war eine Sprache zu lernen, allerdings war das damit einhergehende Wissen, dass du dich einige Zeit anhören würdest wie ein Vollidiot, nicht gerade aufbauend. Allerdings war das auch deine eigene Schuld.

Wann immer Kagome in diese Zeit, die sie dir gegenüber das 'Zeitalter der kriegerischen Staaten' nannte, kam, brachte sie dir etwas Japanisch bei. Es überraschte sie, wie schnell du lerntest und deine Erwiderung, nach der fünften Sprache sei das größte Problem die Vokabeln, schien sie irgendwie nicht zu überzeugen. Dabei sagtest du die Wahrheit – Sprachen waren immer ähnlich aufgebaut, nur die Worte unterschieden sich. Und das bei vielen Sprachen nicht einmal großartig. Wer Latein konnte, der verstand auch Spanisch, Italienisch und Französisch gang grob. Deutsch ähnelte Englisch, und Niederländisch war ein Mischmasch aus vielen anderen Sprachen. Jede Sprache war irgendwie gleich - nur Japanisch eben nicht. Alleine der Aufbau der Sätze war, nett ausgedrückt, frustrierend.

Und die Tabelle mit den Schriftzeichen, die Kagome dir gegeben hatte, hatte dich fast zum Aufgeben bewogen. In Japan gab es augenscheinlich gleich vier Schriftsysteme, die hauptsächlich genutzt wurden. Das Lernbuch, dass du nutztest, war in Romaji, wie Kagome dir erklärt hatte, und die Lautumschrift der japanischen Worte ins Englische. Daneben standen Zeichen in Katakana. Vorerst hattest du beschlossen, dass du gerne beim Analphabet bliebst, wenn das nur bedeutete, dass du diese grässlichen Zeichen so schnell nicht wiedersehen musstest.

Zumindest konntest du jetzt einfache Gespräche führen. Sehr, sehr einfache. Das fehlen von Worten für Er, Sie und Es machten es dir nicht gerade einfach. Laut Kagome würde sich das noch bessern, aber glauben konntest du ihr das nicht so wirklich. Schließlich hatte Kagome zugegeben, Probleme mit Englisch gehabt zu haben, was dich nicht wirklich aufgebaut hatte.

„Ane-san!“ du sahst kurz auf, um Rin zu zeigen, dass du sie wahrgenommen hattest. „Wie kommt ihr voran?“ Rin, heute einmal in ihrer Priesterinnentracht, nein, Mikotracht, ließ sich neben dir im Gras nieder.

„Ich habe Schmerzen im Kopf.“ murmeltest du zur Antwort, da das Wort für 'Kopfschmerzen' bisher nicht einmal in dem Buch aufgetaucht war.

„Oh. Soll ich gehen?“

Du schütteltest den Kopf und sahst von deinem Buch auf. „Ich bin ein Dämon.“ erwidertest du, dann fiel dir aber ein, dass es nicht 'Oni' (das Wort für Dämon) hieß, sondern 'Yokai' (ein anderes Wort für Dämon, mit einer etwas eingeschränkteren Bedeutung). Sofort verbessertest du dich, dennoch musste Rin kichern. Du nahmst es ihr nicht übel – du würdest ja selbst über dich lachen, wenn es nicht so verdammt armselig wäre. Schließlich warst du ein Dämon, auch, wenn du dich nicht unbedingt wie einer benahmst.

„Rin?“ zögernd sahst du das Menschenmädchen an. „Was verlangt Sesshomaru von mir?“ Eigentlich hattest du 'wolltest' sagen wollen, aber dir fiel das Wort nicht ein.

„Oh.“ und dann fing Rin an zu erzählen – und du verstandest kein Wort. Allerdings musste man dem Mädchen zugute halten, dass sie schon nach zehn Minuten zu verstehen schien, dass du nichts verstandest. „Fragt Kagome-sama, ja?“

 

Als du genau das, eine Woche später tatest, starrte diese dich an, als hättest du gerade das Dorf verspeist und wolltest sie jetzt zur Nachspeise. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass du mit Sesshomaru gekommen warst. Niemand schien es für nötig befunden zu haben, ihr das zu sagen, und sie hatte sich wohl auch nicht gefragt, wie du nach Mushin gekommen warst. Und da sollte noch mal jemand behaupten, Menschen wären aufmerksame Wesen!

Allerdings schienst du das auch irgendwie vergessen haben zu erwähnen. Wahrscheinlich, weil dir dein stiller Begleiter seitdem nicht mehr unter die Augen getreten war, wie du mit gewissem Bedauern bemerktest. Gut, er war nicht gerade die soziale Kompetenz in Person, allerdings hattest du dich, im Nachhinein betrachtet, wie der letzte Vollidiot aufgeführt und es daher in gewisser Weise verdient, wie ein solcher behandelt zu werden.

„Komm, wir gehen mal Inu Yasha fragen.“ schlug Kagome dann vor. Etwas unbehaglich zumute war dir dabei schon, nicht, weil du etwas gegen Mischlinge hattest (tatsächlich hattest du dich schon mehr als einmal in einen Menschen verliebt, also hattest du auch folglich nichts gegen Mischlinge), aber du hattest das Gefühl, dieser Mischling hatte etwas gegen dich. Allerdings winkte Kagome ab – das sei nichts persönliches, Inu Yasha sei immer etwas brummelig. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt das Wort, dass dir als erstes in Verbindung mit dem Halbdämon in den Sinn kam, aber nun gut. Schließlich warst nicht du es, die mit ihm verheiratet war.

„Gute Aussichten...“ murmeltest du leise und starrtest, zusammen mit Kagome, den Baum hinauf, auf dem der Halbdämon saß. Kagome sagte etwas auf Japanisch zu ihm (du verstandest sogar, was sie sagte, wenn auch erst nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens) und der Halbdämon antwortete in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass das, was er sagte, nicht nett war.

„Oh, dieser...!“ wütend ballte Kagome eine Hand zur Faust.

Vorsichtshalber tratest du einen Schritt zurück, als die helle Aura um Kagome fast greifbar wurde und begann, unangenehm zu werden.

„Osuwari!“

Einen Moment brauchtest du, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass das 'Sitz' bedeutete. Als du schon nachfragen wolltest, krachte auf einmal etwas direkt vor Kagomes Füße – Inu Yasha!

„Heilige Scheiße!“ entfuhr es dir, was von Kagome nur mit einem erstaunten Blick in deine Richtung quittiert wurde. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“ deine Frage blieb unbeantwortet, stattdessen begannen Kagome und Inu Yasha zu streiten. Allerdings sahst du bald, wer den Streit dominierte. Und das war sicher nicht Inu Yasha, denn der machte noch mehrmals nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

Als dir nach einigen Minuten klar wurde, dass du heute keine Antwort mehr auf deine Frage bekommen würdest, seufztest du und zogst dich zurück. Du wolltest den beiden nicht unbedingt beim streiten zusehen und auch nicht bei dem, was danach kam, zuhören.

Wirklich nicht.

Du würdest dich etwas zurückziehen und... auf keinen Fall lernen. Heute nicht mehr.

 

Seufzend ließt du dich in das weiche Gras zurückfallen, jeden Gedanken an etwaiges Krabbelgetier im Gras beiseite schiebend. Irgendwie hattest du das Gefühl, dass es diesem Sesshomaru nicht gefallen würde, wenn du dich zu weit entfernen würdest, deswegen hattest du nicht allzu viel Raum zwischen dich und dem Dorf gebracht. Du warst irgendwo auf einer Lichtung in dem Wald, der das Dorf zu umgab und entspanntest dich. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem du das Buch mit den Vokabeln bekommen hattest.

Du strecktest dich und schlosst die Augen. Du hattest nicht gewusst, dass ein Dämon Kopfschmerzen bekommen konnte, aber vielleicht warst auch nur du es, der so etwas passierte. Genauso, wie nur du seufztest oder rot wurdest. Du kanntest nicht einen anderen Dämon, der rot wurde!

Mit diesen Gedanken döstest du vor dich hin, hörtest dem Gezwitscher der Vögel zu, die sich, nachdem sie verstanden hatten dass du nicht vorhattest sie zu fressen, wieder in deine Nähe trauten. Irgendwo in der Nähe war der Bach, der die Reisfelder des Dorfes speiste, und plätscherte leise vor sich hin. Kleintiere raschelten im Unterholz, auf der Suche nach Nahrung, völlig unbeeindruckt von deiner Anwesenheit. Im Gegenteil zu den Vögeln war ihnen klar, dass sie nichts von die zu befürchten hatten.

Und dann herrschte mit einem Mal Stille, nur für einen kurzen Moment, die nur von dem Plätschern des Baches unterbrochen wurde. Abrupt setztest du dich auf und lauschtest.

Nichts.

Da war nichts, was nicht auch da sein sollte.

Es war auch nichts zu wittern, aber das hieß nichts. Und dass da so gar nichts zu fühlen war... du hattest oft schon festgestellt, dass man es als Raubtier am Ende der Nahrungskette nicht unbedingt einfacher hatte. Da war man eben einfach keine Beute, sondern der Jäger.

Allerdings würdest du in diesem Moment einfach alles dafür geben, die Instinkte des Beutetiers zu haben, denn auch, als das Zwitschern der Vögel wieder begann, wusstest du, dass da jemand war.

Im selben Moment, wo du das gedacht hattest, fiel dir auch der einzige Dämon in Japan ein, der wohl seine Anwesenheit vollkommen verbergen könnte.

„Sesshomaru?“ du weigertest dich, dass von allen anderen genutzte 'sama' daran zu hängen, einfach, weil es Meister hieß und du nicht vorhattest, ihn als deinen Meister anzuerkennen. Oder als sonst was. Hier, im Osten, war es bei den Dämonen vielleicht normal, das Frauen sich unterordneten – wo du herkamst war es aber nicht so. Bei den Menschen vielleicht, aber nicht bei den Dämonen.

„Woher weißt du es?“

Obwohl du wusstest, dass er da war, zucktest du erschrocken zusammen, als er vor dir auftauchte. Und das wortwörtlich, denn von der einen Sekunde auf die andere stand er einfach da.

„Ich bin viel herumgekommen“, murmeltest du, den Blick auf das Englischbuch gerichtet, dass er in der Hand hielt. Du konntest spüren, wie dein Gesicht rot wurde. „Auf Haiti gibt es eine Art Dämon, die keinerlei Aura haben. Ich musste lernen, auf meine Umgebung zu achten.“ diesen Satz zu sagen, ohne dabei 'Ich', 'Mir' und 'Meine' zu sagen, war eine Herausforderung an sich. Du hofftest, sie halbwegs bestanden zu haben, denn das Gesicht deines Gegenüber gab dir so gar keine Auskunft darüber. „Als Ihr kamt, verstummten die Tiere für einen Moment.“

„Das lässt sich nicht ändern.“

Wärst du nicht so beschäftigt damit, Sesshomaru anzustarren als er sich neben dir niederließ, wäre dir die leichte Verärgerung in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. So aber warst du viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, oder eher: überhaupt keine Bewegung zu machen.

„Äh, doch.“ rutschte es dir dann heraus, bevor du dich stoppen konntest.

„So?“

Anstatt dich zu köpfen, wie du es in seinen Augen sicher verdient hattest (schließlich sahst du ihm schon wieder in die Augen, auch, wenn du es mittlerweile besser wissen solltest), sah er dich an und wirkte beinahe interessiert.

„Ihr müsst Eure Anwesenheit früher verbergen und vollkommener.“ du wurdest noch etwas röter, als dir bewusst wurde, dass man das leicht als Beleidigung auffassen konnte. Aber du startetest keine Erklärungen, dass es nicht deine Absicht gewesen sei, einfach, weil du wusstest, dass es ihn nur nerven würde.

Dich würde es nerven.

„Du kannst Japanisch.“ stellte Sesshomaru fest. „Allerdings nicht sehr gut. Deine Aussprache ist eine Beleidigung für meine Ohren.“

„He! Ich gebe mir doch Mühe!“ fauchtest du empört. „Wie viele andere Sprachen kennt Ihr? Eine, vielleicht zwei? Ich kann, Japanisch nicht eingerechnet, neun Sprachen sprechen!“

„Du solltest neben Sprachen auch Benehmen lernen.“

Du wurdest blass, als er so ruhig blieb. Gäbe es als Steigerung für die Angst nicht schon längst die Panik, hättest du ihn just in diesem Moment erfunden.

Du schlucktest.

„Wenn Ihr Euch benehmt, dann mache ich das auch.“ brachtest du erstaunlich ruhig heraus. Du warst dir fast sicher, dass das dein Todesurteil war.

Sesshomaru hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist eine Tatsache.“

„Man kann Tatsachen auch netter ausdrücken. Außerdem ist es unmöglich die Aussprache zu lernen, wenn man nicht weiß, wie ein Wort klingen soll.“

Sesshomaru schwieg. Dann hielt er dir Kagomes altes Englischbuch hin. „Lies' die Worte vor.“

 

Und so kam es, dass du jeden Tag, wirklich, _jeden_ Tag mit dem so ziemlich kältesten Dämon Japans verbrachtest. Du last die Worte aus Kagomes Englischbuch vor, stümperhaft und mit einem grausamen Akzent und Sesshomaru korrigierte dich (bei jedem Wort, wie du niedergeschlagen feststellen musstest, manchmal sogar mehrmals).

Meist saßt ihr auf der Lichtung, auf der der Brunnen stand, den Kagome benutzte, um zwischen den Zeiten zu reisen. Du saßt dabei immer mitten auf der Lichtung, zwischen dem Brunnen und dem Waldrand und last die Worte vor, während Sesshomaru auf einem Baum saß, das eine Bein angewinkelt und das andere herunterbaumelnd. Der Kerl war eine Provokation an sich, stelltest du nach drei Wochen fest. Arrogant bis zum Mond und zurück, allerdings auch mit jedem Recht dazu, wie Kagome dir erklärte. Anscheinend war er der Fürst der westlichen Ländereien und der mächtigste Dämon, der im Moment in Japan lebte. Er war der Inu no Taisho, der Herr über alle Hundedämonen.

Und, verdammt solltest du sein, er sah gut aus. Neben ihm konnte man also gar nicht anders, als sich wie der letzte Volldepp zu fühlen. Das war einfach dermaßen _unfair_!

Als du das erste Buch auswendig konntest, brachte Kagome dir ein neues, eines, dass sie extra für dich bestellt hatte, wie sie mehrmals betonte. Das Buch kam aus Amerika, einem Kontinent, der in deiner Zeit erst vor kurzem entdeckt worden war, und war genau andersherum aufgebaut als Kagomes Buch. Man lernte von Englisch ins Japanische und nicht andersherum.

Das erleichterte dir das lernen ungemein, wie du feststelltest.

Nach einigen Monaten stelltest du, überrascht, fest, dass Sesshomaru dich kaum noch verbesserte. Und dass du sämtliche Bücher, die Kagome dir im Laufe der Zeit gegeben hatte, durchgearbeitet hattest.

Du schwiegst, als du das letzte Buch schlosst. Du hattest nie viel Zeit an einem Ort verbracht, zumindest nicht aus der Sicht eines Dämons. Du warst weitergezogen, sobald du eine Sprache gelernt hattest, denn dann hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, was deinen Aufenthalt gerechtfertigt hätte.

Und du konntest jetzt Japanisch. Dein Akzent war noch da, aber der würde verschwinden, in ein, vielleicht zwei Jahren. Die konntest du noch bleiben, das konntest du vor dir rechtfertigen. Aber dann....

Überrascht stelltest du fest, dass dir der Gedanke, zu gehen, nicht gefiel. Das er dir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Und das nicht nur, weil du den so gefühlskalt scheinenden Dämon lieber gewonnen hattest, als dir gefiel. Du mochtest Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku und, an seinen guten (sehr seltenen) Tagen, da mochtest du selbst Inu Yasha. Du hattest das Dorf lieb gewonnen. Genau genommen hattest du das ganze Land lieb gewonnen, auch wenn es nicht deine Heimat war. Wie es deiner Familie wohl ging? Du hattest sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Im Grunde bereutest du es nicht, fortgegangen zu sein, aber deine Schwestern hatten sicher bestimmt schon eigene Familien. Wahrscheinlich warst du mehrfache Tante, vielleicht sogar schon Großtante, und wusstest es nicht einmal.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

„Über mein bisheriges Leben.“ antwortetest du mit einer gewissen Befriedigung darüber, dass er anscheinend nicht wusste, was er von dir halten sollte. Und das es ihn überhaupt interessierte was du dachtest. „Über meine Familie und wie es ihnen geht. Habt Ihr Familie?“

„Inu Yasha.“ das klang schon wieder genervt, stelltest du fest.

„Natürlich, aber ich meinte eigentlich, ob da noch jemand ist. Eltern, Tanten, Onkel? Cousins und Cousinen? Vielleicht noch mehr Geschwister? Eine Frau, Kinder?“ letzteres hattest du eigentlich gar nicht fragen wollen, aber wo es schon einmal raus war, wolltest du auch eine Antwort wissen. Die Minuten verstrichen und du hattest dich schon damit abgefunden, keine Antwort zu bekommen, als Sesshomaru dich überraschte:

„Nur meine Mutter.“

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, dass, natürlich, von dir gebrochen wurde. „Sonst niemanden? Keine Verwandten?“ ungläubig schütteltest du den Kopf. „Das muss ganz schön langweilig sein. Ich habe zwölf Schwestern und drei Brüder. Es würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn da in den letzten paar Jahrhunderten noch einige dazu gekommen sind.“

„Das dürfte bei mir kaum passieren.“

Erst jetzt fiel dir ein, dass Kagome einmal gesagt hatte, der Vater von Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru sei tot. Mist. „Dürfen Frauen hier nicht noch einmal heiraten?“ fragtest du das erste, was dir in den Sinn kam.

„Doch.“ jetzt klang er weniger verärgert als amüsiert. Was, bei Gott, war daran denn so witzig? „Allerdings würde meine Mutter niemals jemand anderen an ihrer Seite akzeptieren.“

„Sie muss ihn sehr geliebt haben.“ murmeltest du und dachtest, dass der Vater von Sesshomaru eine solche Frau gar nicht verdient hatte. Inu Yasha war ein unehelich geborenes Kind, ein Bastard***, das Kind einer Affäre. Männer in Japan schienen für dergleichen das Recht zu haben.

„Geliebt?“

„Natürlich!“ erklärtest du inbrünstig und hobst den Blick von dem Buchdeckel. Du brauchtest nicht lang, um Sesshomaru ausfindig zu machen. Er saß direkt vor dir. Du hattest nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er dorthin gekommen war! Du senktest den Blick, so, wie Jaken es dir mehrmals eingeschärft hatte. Irgendwie war der kleine grüne Gnom zu deinem Benimmlehrer ernannt worden, auch, wenn er bisher eher mäßigen Erfolg vorzuweisen hatte.„Eure Mutter ist Eurem Vater selbst jetzt noch treu, wo er doch schon so lange tot ist. Was nennt ihr Liebe, wenn nicht das?“ irgendwo ahntest du, dass du vielleicht etwas zu weit gingst, allerdings interessierte dich das herzlich wenig. Die Aussicht auf Schmerzen hatten dich noch nie davon abgehalten, der Welt deine Meinung zu verkünden.

„Liebe, huh? Vielleicht.“

„Ganz bestimmt.“

„Hast du Kinder?“

Verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel sahst du auf. „Nein, woher denn? Ich bin ja nicht mal verheiratet.“ dass du schon mehr als eine flüchtige Affäre gehabt hattest, sprachst du lieber nicht aus. Seine Nase hatte ihm das bestimmt schon gesagt. Aber du hattest dir nichts vorzuwerfen – du warst schließlich keine Nonne.

„Warum nicht?“

„Äh...“ verlegen suchtest du nach den richtigen Worten. Das war jetzt nun wirklich nichts, worüber du reden wolltest. Schon gar nicht mit dem Dämon, der im Moment für dein Herzklopfen verantwortlich war. „Es hat sich nicht ergeben. Ich bin ja immer auf Reisen...“

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“

Du schwiegst für einen Moment. „Im Moment nicht, stimmt. Aber daran liegt es ja nicht allein.“

„Woran noch?“ du sahst auf und begegnetest erneut Sesshomarus Blick. Hättest du in den letzten Monaten nicht beinahe jeden Tag mit ihm verbracht, dann wäre dir niemals aufgefallen, dass er interessiert aussah. Ehrlich interessiert.

„Haben wir uns nicht gerade noch über Liebe unterhalten?“ war deine einfache Gegenfrage. „Warum sollte ich bei jemandem bleiben, den ich nicht liebe?“ du wurdest noch eine Spur dunkler im Gesicht und sahst erneut den Buchdeckel an, der dir mit einem Mal furchtbar interessant vorkam. Wirklich, eine schöne Farbe! Und die Schriftart erst!

„Liebe hat dich nicht in deiner Heimat gehalten.“ erinnerte Sesshomaru dich.

Du seufztest. „ **Das** war etwas völlig anderes. Ich hatte einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass...“ du stopptest. Wie solltest du erklären, dass du dich nicht wirklich zuhause gefühlt hattest? Das dir immer etwas gefehlt hatte? Dass du dort nicht glücklich geworden wärst? Vor allem aber: wie solltest du das alles ausgerechnet Sesshomaru erklären, es ihm begreiflich machen? Er schien nicht gerade der Typ Dämon zu sein, der wirklich viel Wert auf Gefühle legte. Allerdings war er in den letzten Monaten erstaunlich freundlich zu dir gewesen, zumindest, wenn man Rin glauben schenken durfte. „Es hat sich eben richtig angefühlt, fortzugehen.“ schlosst du schließlich ziemlich lahm.

„Richtig _angefühlt._ “ wiederholte Sesshomaru, anscheinend nachdenklich. „Du benutzt zu wenig deinen Verstand.“

Empört sahst du auf. „Ihr benutzt ihn _zu viel!_ Es würde Euch vielleicht einmal ganz gut tun, wenn Ihr das tut, was Ihr wollte und nicht das, was gerade am... am Gewinnbringendsten erscheint!“

Im nächsten Moment fühltest du dich zurückgestoßen. Unsanft schlug dein Kopf auf den Boden auf, aber das war in dem Moment eher nebensächlich für dich. „Was zur Hölle soll -“

Einen Moment lang konntest du noch in die Bernsteinfarbenen Augen Sesshomarus sehen, als dieser sich auch schon zu dir hinabbeugte und dich küsste. Eine Sekunde lang dachtest du daran, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee war – ihr beide wart einfach viel zu gegensätzlich, als dass das klappen konnte – im nächsten Moment schon befolgtest du deinen eigenen Ratschlag und verabschiedetest dich winkend von deinem Verstand und erwidertest den Kuss.

„Sesshoooo...OH!“ leicht verärgert sahst du auf, um zu sehen, wer euch störte. Kagome war wohl gerade aus ihrer eigenen Zeit zurück ins Mittelalter gekommen und saß nun, mit einem hochrotem Kopf, auf dem Rand des Brunnens. „Äh, ich geh' dann mal ins Dorf... viel, äh, Spaß dann noch euch zwei...“

„Werden wir haben.“ überrascht sahst du zu Sesshomaru, von dem dieser untypische Kommentar gekommen war. Ehe du aber auch nur die Chance dazu bekamst, der armen Kagome zu erklären das alles wirklich _ganz anders_ war, als es aussah, wurdest du auch schon wieder geküsst.

Dieses Mal verabschiedete sich dein Verstand kopfschüttelnd von dir.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Seraphim: Sechsflügelige Engel, die höchsten aller Engel  
> **Ane-san: Schwester  
> ***Bastard war zu den damaligen Zeiten keine Beleidigung, sondern lediglich der Begriff für Kinder die außerhalb einer Ehe geboren wurden. Besonders im Mittelalter war das völlig normal, denn nur die wenigstens Paare heirateten auch (Bauern heirateten niemals), da eine Hochzeit Geld kostete. Nur der Adel konnte sich also dergleichen leisten.
> 
> Ich habe den Charakter hier ganz bewusst eher christliche Flüche und Engel benutzen lassen. Dies soll ihre europäische Abstammung verdeutlichen.  
> Ich hoffe mal dass es keinen Leser stört, hier als so quirlig und vorlaut dargestellt zu werden. Oder die doch etwas modernere Ausdrucksweise, aber das kriegt eigentlich ja niemand außer dem Leser mit. Deswegen habe ich es ja auch gemacht. Übrigens können Menschen nicht mehr als sieben oder acht Sprachen lernen, ab da macht unser Gehirn nicht mehr mit. Zumindest bei normalen Mensch (irgendwo gibt es jemanden, der kann 25 Sprachen :o). Da es hier allerdings um Dämonen geht und nicht um Menschen, dachte ich mir, dass das schon so in Ordnung ist.  
> Auch in einer Reader-FF braucht das 'Du' einen Charakter und den kann man eben formen wie man will. Das schlimmste bei dieser Art von FF ist wohl, dass 'Du' beizubehalten. Ich rutsche immer in die Ich-Form. Alle Fehler zu beseitigen dauert immer etwas....
> 
> Diese nette Satire hier hat mich übrigens dazu gebracht, diesen kleinen One-Shot hier zu schreiben  
> http://www.thomas-golnik.de/japan/04.html 
> 
> Lasst ihr mir was da?
> 
> Bye,
> 
> Kagome 1703


End file.
